A very special Yule Ball
by LadyFanatica
Summary: There's a Yule Ball in Harry's seventh year and he, together with his classmates, performs something for the student body and the teachers of Hogwarts....rated M to be on the safe side


_**Title:**_ A very special Yule Ball

_**Author:**_ LadyFanatica

_**Info:**_ The song is 'Willkommen' from the Musical 'Cabaret'

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. 

* * *

A very special Yule Ball

Dumbledore stood in front of the whole student body of Hogwarts in the Great Hall. He watched smiling as the Slytherins laughed with the other houses, especially with the Gryffindors. It was one year after Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord in sixth year and they were having a Yule Ball. This year would be the last one for Harry and his friends, even for the famous Weasley twins, as they came back to graduate together with their youngest brother, Ron.

A loud whistle was heard in the Great Hall and everybody looked towards Harry Potter.

"Guys, Professors, all the seventh years would like to perform something for your entertainment. So we need the stage and hope you like it!"

Harry and the rest of the seventh years went backstage to get ready. Ten minutes later the light, except the one for the stage, went out. Everyone applauded for Harry, as he came on stage. He wore tight, black leather pants and nothing else.

"Hello, everyone! We want to perform one of our favourite songs for you, so have fun and enjoy the show!"

He nodded towards the corner of the Great Hall and low music started to play. Then he started to sing.

"Willkommen! Bienvenue! Welcome!  
Fremder. Etranger. Stranger.  
Glücklich zu sehen. Je suis enchanté. Happy to see you.  
Bleibe! Reste! Stay!

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret!

Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs,  
Ladies and Gentlemen!  
Guten Abend, bon soir, good evening,  
Wie geht's? Comment ca va? Do you feel good?  
Yeah, I bet you do!  
Ich bin euer Conférencier; je suis votre compère  
I am your host!

Und sage  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret!"

He looked to Professor Snape.

"Leave your troubles outside!  
So - life is disappointing? Huh?! Forget it!  
We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful...  
The girls are beautiful...  
Even the orchestra is beautiful!"

Light flooded the corner of the Great Hall, where seventh year students of all houses played instruments and smiled at the audience.

"You see? I told your the orchestra was beautiful!  
And now presenting the Cabaret Girls!"

Gryffindor and Slytherin girls in corsets and panties entered the stage.

"Rosie!"

Harry took Pavarti Patil's hand and she came forward.

"Rosie is so called because of the colour of her cheeks." Pavarti showed them her ass.

"Lulu!"

Lavender Brown came and stood beside Pavarti.

"Oh, you like Lulu? Well, too bad! So does Rosie." Pavarti hugged Lavender and kissed her on the lips.

"Frenchie!"

Pansy Parkinson was next.

"You know I like to order Frenchie on the side. On your side Frenchie! Just kidding!"

"Texas!"

Now Hermione Granger came forward.

"Yes, Texas is from America! But she's a very cunning linguist!" Hermione wiggled her tongue towards the professors.

"Fritzie!"

Next was Millicent Bullstrode.

"Oh, Fritzie, would you stop that! Already this week we have lost two waiters, a table and three bottles of champagne up there like this." Millicent showed Harry her tongue ant put her nose in the air, like the Slytherin she was.

"And Helga!"

Daphne Greengrass was the last.

"Helga is the baby. I'm like a father to her. Hmh! So when she's bad, I spank her. And she's very, very, very, very, very, very bad." Daphne wiggled her ass towards Harry and he spanked her slightly.

"Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie... Und Helga." Every girl smiled to the crowd.

"Each and every one a virgin! You don't believe me? Well, don't take my word for it. Go ahead- try Helga!"

Daphne danced sexy for the audience.

"Outside it is winter. But in here it's so hot. Every night we have to battle with the girls to keep them from taking off all of their clothings. So don't go away. Who knows? Tonight we may lose the battle!"

The girls sang.  
"Wir sagen Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!"

Harry:"RARR!"

Girls:"Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret!"

Harry:"We are here to serve you! And now presenting the Cabaret Boys! Here they are!"

Four boys in nothing but tight leather pants entered the stage.

"Bobby! Victor!"

Harry pointed at Fred and George Weasley.

"Or is it Victor! And Bobby..."

He pointed at George and then Fred.

"You know, there's really only one way to tell the difference... I'll show you later." The twins grinned identically.

"Hans!"

Ron Weasley strolled forward with a bowl of food in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Oh Hans baby, go easy on the sauerkraut!" Ron had begun to eat.

"Herrman!"

Draco Malfoy was next.

"You know the funniest thing about Herrman? There's nothing funny about Herrman!" Draco sneered at them all.

"And, finally, the toast of Mayfir, Fräulein Sally Bowles!"

Hannah Abbott came on the stage smiling.

Hannah: "Hello, darlings!"

Harry:"Bleibe, reste, stay!"

The girls and the boys sang:"Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!"

Harry pointed at Fred. "That's Victor!"

Girls and boys:"Im Cabaret, au Cabaret."

Girls and boys whispered:"Wir sagen willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremder, etranger, stranger."

Harry:"Hello, stranger!"

Girls and boys:"Glücklich zu sehen, je suis enchanté."

Harry looked towards Madame McGonagall. "Enchanté, Madame."

Girls and boys:"Happy to see-"

Harry interrupted them and shouts:"You! Bleibe, reste, stay!"

Girls, boys and Harry:"Wir sagen, willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremde, etranger, stranger. Glücklich zu sehen, je suis enchanté, Happy to see you, Bleibe, reste, stay! Wir sagen, willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret"

Harry:"Thank you! Bobby, Victor, Hans, Herrman, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and Me! Welcome to the Kit Kat Klub!"

The music stopped and the seventh years bowed to the screaming crowd. Harry smiled at his fellow classmates and mouthed "Mission accomplished!" 

* * *

FIN


End file.
